This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The PI and his colleagues from the Resource presented 28 invited talks and workshops during the period 2009-2010 in a concerted effort to disseminate widely the profound new capabilities of mass spectrometry to the solution for biomedical problems (SEE LIST PROVIDED IN THE NARRATIVE SUMMARY)